Hot in Here
by kartoonfreek
Summary: Read it and find out!


**Author's Note: I thought this would be a cute little one-shot! I was inspired by the song Hot in Here by Rascal Flatts. I actually started this during the summer but never finished it, until today when I ended up staying home from school. Dang sickness. Oh well!**

**Reigan: All rights go to Christy Hui and Rascal Flatts.**

**Alice: With all that said-**

**All: Please review and enjoy!**

**Hot in Here**

Raimundo made his way to the gardens for a training session, he was late yet again. He soon saw his friends near the pond and ran towards them. "It's about time Rai!" snapped the Japanese girl. Raimundo stood next to her. But once he did, he couldn't help but notice that he was sweating and was extremely hot, even though it was at least seventy degrees outside!

"What? I had to clean Dojo's litter-box, again." he replied rubbing his hands on his side trying to get the sweat off.

"That's what you get for making a cardboard cut-out of Chase Young and putting it next to Dojo's coffee pot." she folded her arms. Raimundo smirked at the thought. He really did scare that gecko this time. Dojo was so scared he jumped out of his skin, literally. Kimiko noticed he continually rubbed his hands on his sides. She put a hand on his shoulder. When she did though he jumped a little, his heart swelling and racing at the same time."You okay?" she asked her voice full of concern.

He didn't know why he felt this way. He knew that he had strange feelings toward the petite girl, but it never affected him like this. He nodded rapidly, a blush creeping onto his face. "Y-yeah! I'm fine. Wh-why would you ask?" he chuckled nervously not making eye contact. She gave him a strange look before shrugging and looking back to face their master.

…..

Once training was over, Raimundo returned to his cubicle plopping down onto his mat with his hands behind his head closing his eyes. But immediately opened them when all he saw was Kimiko. He groaned and sat up. What was happening to him? Ever since he became Shoku, he noticed his feelings for her growing stronger. He sighed as his thoughts continued to roam around the times he had with Kimiko. He smiled brighter when he came to the thought of when she leaped into his arms and kissed him on the cheek. At that moment he really wanted to kiss her back, but knew better than to risk anything. Oh, how he really wanted to ask her out, but feared that she would reject him. 'Jeez,' he thought. 'What's a Shoku to do?'

…..

'Alright, this is it!' he walked down the corridor to Kimiko's room. After days of having the same feeling rising in him every time he was around her, he couldn't take it anymore! He needed to ask her out. He stopped outside her cubicle and peeked in. He saw her sitting down with her back facing him playing something on her PDA. He took a deep breath and cleared his throat. "Um, K-kimiko?"

She turned around and smiled. "What up, Raimundo?" she asked happily putting down her PDA.

He blushed furiously, 'It's now or never!' he cleared his throat again. "Um… what do you say about going out with me or something?" she looked at him with shocked look. 'Way to go, Pedrosa! You blew it!' he mentally screamed.

She smiled, "I'd love to, Rai." it was his turn to look shocked. She looked away for a second blushing then looked back up.

Raimundo smiled from ear-to-ear. "Great." he stated, "I'll see outside the temple at four?"

"Sounds good." she smiled while he went to his room.

He couldn't believe it! She said yes! Raimundo looked at the clock, "Only an hour to get ready."

…..

Raimundo waited outside temple waiting for Kimiko with the Golden Tiger Claws in hand wearing his usual attire. He finally saw a figure coming towards him. His heart started pounding and his palms got all sweaty when he saw Kimiko coming nearer. She wore a red sundress that went just above her knees with pink sandals. Her hair was down with curves in it. She smiled once she got to him, "You like?" she teased giggling a bit with a blush coming on.

He blushed really hard rubbing the back of his head. "As a matter of fact," he looked at down at her, "Yeah." she blushed harder. He slashed the Tiger Claws in the air creating the purple portal. He took Kimiko's hand and went through it.

…..

Raimundo and Kimiko exited the mall laughing. What a day! First they hit the arcade to play some games, and then hit the food court. The entire time though, Raimundo couldn't shake away that feeling. But he'll deal with that later, for now he wanted to enjoy being with her. "C'mon Kim!" he took her hand and led her away from the mall.

"Where to now, Rai?" she asked as they got behind the mall into a forest.

"Care to go for a walk?" Raimundo asked still holding onto her hand.

She smiled, "Sure, why not?"

They continued to walk through the woods until they reached a bridge with a beautiful river flowing underneath it. And with the sun beginning to set, it looked ten times as beautiful. "Just like a painting." Kimiko commented. Raimundo smiled at her, then got a wonderful idea. He let go of her hand and took off his shirt. "What are you doing?" she asked.

"Going for a swim." he commented. He jumped in creating a splash.

"Rai!" Kimiko giggled.

He rose up from the water, "C'mon Kim! The water's fine!"

"No thanks, I'd rather stay dry thank you very much!" she folded her arms.

"Okay then, you leave me no choice."

"What are you-?" he grabbed her hand and pulled her in. He laughed while she rose from the water. He could have sworn that when she came out there was steam. "Raimundo!" she laughed. Kimiko splashed water towards him, he did the same thing. The laughing went on forever.

…..

When they finally decided to get out of the water the sun had set but they wondered to a cliff overlooking the land in the moonlight. "What a beautiful sight." Kimiko breathed as they sat down in the grass.

He looked over at her and felt the heat coming back to him, "Not as beautiful as you though." she blushed and looked over at the city.

"This was a great day Rai." she looked over at him and put her hand on his, "Thanks."

He intertwined their fingers, "Anything for you Kimi." they both blushed. Their heads moved closer to each other until their lips connected. She moved her free hand to his cheek while he moved his hand to the back of her neck. She let go of his hand and moved both of them to the back of his neck. He moved his arms around her waist and pulled her closer, both smiling.

Finally, the heat left him to enjoy kissing the one who invaded his thoughts.

**Author's Note: Ok, so that could have been better. But hey, I'm trying.**

**Reigan: Hopefully you enjoyed it though.**

**Alice: Please review!**

**All: And have a nice day!**


End file.
